


Белладонна

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Darkfic, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Untagged, proceed at your own risk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей принимает протянутую руку Кайло, но цена оказывается слишком высока.





	1. deadly nightshade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Belladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427706) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Одиночество снова явственно маячило на горизонте.

Это было невыносимо. Немыслимо. Душераздирающая угроза остаться одной, слоняться по галактике без всякой цели, в слепой надежде обрести дом за пределами набитых песком вспоротых днищ старых имперских кораблей….

При этой мысли сердце сжималось от боли. Не из-за привычной несбыточной мечты о семье, бесплодного ожидания их возвращения, но от биения пульса в ушах, накрывавшего ее, когда она сидела одна в полнейшем безмолвии.

И сейчас было еще хуже. Рей искала принятие, родственную душу в этих глазах, но знала, что время еще не пришло, знала, что надо возвращаться… Все было перед ней: растрепанные черные волосы, вздымавшаяся широкая грудь, кровь и пот, поблескивающие на лице. Не идеальном, _в нем_ вообще не было ничего идеального, но они подходили друг другу, как две половины разрозненного целого, разделенные целой галактикой и — вопреки всему — сумевшие отыскать друг друга.

Если она повернется спиной к протянутой руке, затянутой в черную перчатку, это убьет ее. Невзирая на повторявшееся нашептывание Силы: « _Время еще не пришло, Рей_ », — _время еще не пришло_ … уйти она не могла. Не могла вновь погрузиться в леденящую реальностью одиночества.

Завораживающие карие глаза влажно блестели в полумраке, мягкие, но готовые сверкнуть острым, смертоносным сиянием. Его разум прикоснулся к ней, Рей почувствовала это беспокойное присутствие, но он будто занял принадлежащее ему место, плавно заполнив все зияющие пустоты, оставленные ее семьей. Пустоты, которые никто не мог заполнить. Она чувствовала, что не вынесет больше ни единого дня существования в качестве _половины_ самой себя. Ее душе это претило. Причиняло боль, пробиравшую до костей, боль, которую никто не мог ее видеть, никто не мог исцелить, кроме…

Кайло сделал шаг вперед.

— Пожалуйста. — Нежно, чарующе его присутствие проскользнуло между шипами ее привычной брони, бережно накрывая все тщательно спрятанные уголки, причинявшие ей боль. И все, что ей оставалось…

…впустить его.

Ее пробила дрожь. Сражаясь с волей Силой, она протянула Кайло руку, открывая собственную уязвимость — ту, что прятала даже от Финна. Энергия Кайло вспыхнула предвкушением, он тоже потянулся ей навстречу, не сводя с нее взгляда карих глаз, его рука подрагивала так же, как у нее. Он тоже волновался.

Рей проглотила комок в горле и замотала головой.

— Я больше не могу быть одна.

Кайло кивнул. И облизнул губы. Это напомнило ей о голоде, с каким он ждал нападения стражников Сноука — но сейчас голод был другой. Новый, будоражащий и немного пугающий, но влекущий сильнее, чем голос разума, призывавший повернуться к нему спиной. _Он_ ее не убьет.

— Я знаю, — отозвался Кайло. — Мы никогда больше не будем одни.

_Никогда_. Слезы грозили хлынуть неудержимым потоком при осознании того, что две разрозненные части головоломки сойдутся — она сойдется с тем, кто понимает ее, как никто другой.

У Кайло дернулось горло, он слабо улыбнулся — она видела дорожки слез на его запачканных кровью и грязью щеках — и внезапно, без предупреждения, сжал пальцами ее протянутую руку.

— Мы никогда не будем одним, — повторил он.

И потянул ее к себе, и Рей позволила ему, балансируя на самых носках. Она очнулась и, задыхаясь, обнаружила, что обе ее ладони покоятся на его груди, и Кайло сжимает ее щеки ручищами в черных перчатках, пропитанных запахом крови и огня.

Его взгляд бы пуст, эмоции, все до единой, исчезли с бледного лица — он смотрел на нее бесконечно долго, а потом поцеловал в губы. Он был грубым, голодным, солоноватым на вкус, далеким от романтических мечтаний, но только он усмирил эти назойливые шепотки Силы. Только _он_. Кайло. Рей выгнулась, стоя на цыпочках, и он стиснул ее талию, поднял и закружил, сдавливая так сильно, что еще немного — и легкие начали бы гореть. Но это было приятное чувство.

Рей закрыла глаза, слушая первое эхо его слов в голове:

—  _Клянусь_.


	2. henbane

Подобно яду, медленно проникающему в вены, Кайло просачивался в разум, сжигая раны, исцелить которые ей самой было не под силу. Но он пришелся там к месту, поэтому она позволила это, приняла эту очищающую боль. Его присутствие дарило окрылявшее ощущение невесомости, заставлявшее закрыть глаза на то, что пряталось в темных уголках, в которых обитал он.

Он был не слишком разговорчив, но этого и не требовалось. Рей чувствовала, как он неуклюже пробирается в ее мысли, словно зверь, ищущий тепла. Она вздрогнула, когда Кайло потянул ее в коридор в реальности, одновременно обустраивая себе гнездо в свете — в том самом, который она отчаянно прятала от него во время допроса. У Кайло дернулся глаз — единственный физический признак, что он волновался, по-хозяйски располагаясь у нее в голове.

— Ты отменишь приказ атаковать? — спросила Рей, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как он копается в ее воспоминаниях. Но это же объяснимо: ее жизнь ему небезразлична. — Бен?

Он вытер рукой рот, избегая ее взгляда. Рей не слышала его мыслей, только чувствовала эмоции, бурлившие в Силе. Громко. Свирепо. Сейчас он представлялся ей черной рычащей тучей, сквозь которую на миг промелькнула собственническая, злая грань.

— Ты беспокоишься о них? О предателях?

— Ну конечно! Они же могут _погибнуть_!

Кайло круто развернулся. Напрягшись, сделал к ней два широких шага, заставив прижаться к холодной стене и распахнуть глаза — тень громадной фигуры накрыла Рей. В мокрой от пота густой копне черных волос плясали искорки, но они не долетали до его глаз, оставляя их пустыми, темными и холодными.

Инстинкт требовал атаковать, но что-то новое перекрыло ее решимость, и Рей просто смотрела. Она была не из тех, кто медлит с защитой, тем более что столкнуться с Кайло довелось не впервой…

Но на этот раз — на этот раз у нее ослабли колени, ладони вспотели, а дыхание участилось. На этот раз она представляла его мягкие губы у себя на шее, грубые руки под майкой… и на этот раз не сделала совсем ничего. Только тревожно ждала, словно подхватила неведомую болезнь.

Кайло наклонил голову, их взгляды встретились. В его глазах не осталось ни капли сомнений, и Сила передала, как его охватывает умиротворение, мягко сворачиваясь в уютном лежбище в ее душе, словно он всегда был там. И даже больше — он уже вынашивал планы проникнуть глубже, распространить отраву по ее плоти и крови.

А пока он безмолвно смотрел ей в лицо.

Рядом с ее головой на стену оперлась ладонь. Наклонившись ближе, Кайло поцеловал краешек ее губ и замер, поигрывая подолом ее майки. У Рей перехватило дыхание.

— Я — все, что тебе нужно, — его голос был низким и мягким. — Не так ли?

— Нет, — ей пришлось проглотить комок в пересохшем горле. — Отзови корабли, прекрати атаку, Бен, или я не смогу здесь остаться.

Это была _ложь_. Но он знал это, ведь так?.. Знал, что она, скорее, взорвется и поглотит саму себя, подобно умирающей звезде, если повернется к нему спиной?..

Даже если поступить так было правильно, даже если об этом, не умолкая, твердила Сила — это было самоубийством. Она связала себя с Кайло нитью, которую видела ясно как день — нитью, красной и хрупкой, но крепнущей с каждой секундой и обернувшейся вокруг их сердец. Если потянуть за нее слишком сильно, то сердце вырвется из груди, и тьма внутри пожрет ее заживо.

Не существовала исхода, при котором ее друзья погибнут, а она останется с Беном. Но если он откажет — если продолжит атаку и уничтожит корабли — она разобьется сама.

Сила полыхнула раздражением. Кайло придвинулся к ней, нависая и давя своим неумолимым присутствием, губами касаясь ее уха. Его сильное тело прижималось к ней, и до нее доносилось, будто эхо — что-то розоватое посреди темных холодных шепотков его рассудка. Может быть, это и есть влечение?.. Рей было незнакомо это чувство, но внезапно она ощутила подступающий жар, и щеки невольно покраснели.

— Ты — все, что мне нужно, _мусорщица_ , — Кайло понизил голос. — Разве я не вправе рассчитывать на взаимность и не могу услышать о том же — по отношению к себе?

Рей не ответила. Она смотрела на его гладкое горло, стараясь не замечать, как его дыхание щекочет ухо. Жизни уцелевших сопротивленцев значили больше, чем что-либо другое в галактике — даже это. Даже когда он занял все воспоминания, которые Рей придумала на Джакку, чтобы не умереть с тоски — тихо, нежно разобрав их и заменив собственным присутствием...

Так было неправильно. Не следовало это ему позволять.

Ласковая, как ветерок, Сила взывала к ней сквозь мглу Кайло Рена:

 _Беги_.

— Что ж, — неохотно признал он в следующий миг. — Полагаю, это мне из тебя не вытащить.

Кайло отступил и снова предложил ей руку. Выражение его лица смягчилось, но обмануть ее он не мог. Его присутствие в Силе еще ревело, пошатываясь и расширяя себе гнездо в ее сознании…

Но стоило ей взять его руку, как буря утихла. Существо удобно свернулось там, греясь на свету, и они вновь стали половинками одного целого.

У него дрогнул кадык, и через мгновение Кайло показался ей совсем юным. Было легко игнорировать хаос, завывавший под ее успокаивающим влиянием, и Рей закрыла на прочее глаза, предпочтя просто поцеловать Кайло в щеку. Она была единственным бальзамом, способным усмирить гниющую в нем тьму. Но такой злокачественный недуг не убрать за один день.

Рей потянула его дальше по коридору.

— Пойдем… тебе надо отозвать атаку.

Как зверь на поводке, Кайло поковылял за ней.

— Скажи, что не уйдешь, — он слишком сильно сжал ее руку. — Скажи, что я — все, что тебе нужно.

— …Хорошо. Я не уйду.

— И?

— Ты все, что мне нужно, — Рей снова потянула его и нахмурилась. — Ну же, скорее! Там страдают люди!

Кайло шел впереди, внушительная фигура и властный голос не оставляли места, чтобы оспорить его слова. Рей смотрела и ждала, не обращая внимания на ноющие физические раны после недавнего боя.

Сноук был мертв. Бен свободен. Она исполнила то, за чем пришла: все, что ей оставалось — это спасти Сопротивление и снова собрать всех вместе.

Ни ей, ни ему больше никогда не придется быть в одиночестве. Она наблюдала, как Кайло отдает приказы, и почувствовала волнующую дрожь. Больше никаких долгих холодных ночей в одиночестве в пустыне. Больше никаких интриг Сноука. На зависть всей галактике она нашла свою половинку, надтреснутую и нуждающуюся в полировке, но целую и созданную только для нее.

Было легко притвориться, что острый, ощетинившийся, одержимый голод не проскальзывает сквозь валы его обороны. Легко представить, что это не он не позволяет ей заглянуть в его разум, в то время как сам рыщет и роется у нее в голове. Это не самые важные сейчас вещи, с этим можно будет разобраться, когда осядет пыль, когда закончится война.

Кайло обернулся к ней с робкой затаенной улыбкой, от которой сердце Рей забилось чаще.

Игнорировать мелочи удавалось легко, потому что она была всего лишь человеком — и она была глубоко, абсурдно и бесповоротно влюблена.


	3. mandrake

— Ты со всеми подружишься, Бен. Мы будем навещать тебя так часто, как только сможем.

Он уткнулся в грудь Леи и не хотел ее отпускать. Воздух был липкий — душный и влажный, не рециркулируемый, к какому он привык, — и здесь он не чувствовал себя в четырех стенах — знакомых стенах школьного класса или своей спальни на Чандриле. Над головой жужжали бесчисленные насекомые, и он крепче прижался к матери, встревоженный буйством дикой природой вокруг. От мамы пахло домом.

Люк вздохнул.

— Что за маменькиного сынка ты вырастила, Лея… Он вообще выходит играть на улицу? Хулиганит?

Бену было плевать на игры и улицу, его всегда беспокоило только то, где мама, поскольку Хан почти никогда не появлялся в родном доме. Даже сегодня не собирался лететь с ними, чтобы попрощаться, из-за чего мама злилась всю неделю.

— О, пожалуйста, кто бы говорил! — фыркнула Лея, разглаживая длинными пальцами волосы Бена, и он закрыл глаза, шмыгая носом в ее накидку. Он не хотел, чтобы она оставляла его здесь! — Ты сможешь заниматься своей каллиграфией, милый. Будешь присылать мне старомодные письма. Я знаю, тебе тут понравится.

— Я хочу домой, — пробормотал он, но знал, что сейчас она оторвется от него, как всегда. В груди болезненно сжалось, и сердце подскочило к горлу. — Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня здесь…

Она умела быть строгой, когда необходимо. Лея высвободилась из его рук, наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, и поспешила обратно на корабль. Из Силы доносилось эхо ее боли, и Бен стряхнул руку дяди Люка с плеча. Почему она так поступает? Если ей так же больно, как ему, почему бросает его здесь?!

Бен почувствовал, как у него затряслись губы.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — Вздрагивая, он шагнул вперед, и пусть другие падаваны пялились, ему было наплевать. Руки сжались в кулаки. — Ты хочешь избавиться от меня?!

— Бен! — одернул его Люк. — Хватит!

Она хочет избавиться от него. Она боится, как папа.

Знакомый гнев вспыхнул где-то внутри и разнесся по Силе — Бен был не в состоянии это контролировать. Он кричал вслед матери, снова и снова, требуя ответов, которые она не собиралась давать ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Ярость и страх бурными волнами бушевали в Силе, разбиваясь о ее корабль, и Бен подумал, что если попросту _уничтожить_ его, то…

Люк схватил его за плечо — грубее на этот раз — и дернул назад. А потом заглянул прямо в глаза.

— Я сказал тебе: хватит.

Бен вперил в дядю злобный взгляд и отправил гнев в глубину сознания — как обычно. Раздувавшийся сгусток извивался и рычал, как дикая тварь, выплевывая яд и шипя все, что ему хотелось выплеснуть в лицо дяде. Бен втиснул его в сумрак, чем растравил все теснившиеся там сгустки.

— Ты забрал у меня маму, — холодно произнес Бен.

Люк приподнял бровь.

— Она вернется. А мы тем временем научим тебя самоконтролю, тебе он не будет лишним. Ты же не хочешь нечаянно навредить маме?

Бен прокрутил и этот вариант в своем подростковом уме. И решил — да. Он не хочет навредить ей, не желает, чтобы она знала, каково это, страдать так, как страдает он. Но он отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы поделиться с кем-то этим бременем, потому что это нечестно, что ему приходится тащить все в одиночку, одному бороться с жуткими вещами, непрошеными гостями пролезавшими в мысли.

Он отвернулся от Люка, глядя, как ее корабль взлетает, и что-то новое расцвело бурным цветом в глубине его сознания. Нет... Бен хотел причинить ей боль. Сломать ей ноги, что она не могла повернуться и уйти — больше никогда!.. Нет, нет, это не так, совсем не так… Все-таки она — мама…

Но тогда Бену захотелось положить конец кратким визитам отца, полным неловкости, от которых каждое новое расставание становилось невыносимей прежнего. Он не знал, как вынесет очередное утро, когда, проснувшись, обнаружит, что Хан уже удрал — улетел тренировать новый выводок молодых пилотов. Бен не знал, как дальше выносить тяжесть знания того, что отец боится - боится собственного сына! - и снова наблюдать, как он отходит бочком, лишь бы не слышать, как Бен умоляет его научить летать.

Он сжал зубы, ярость сковала мышцы. Возможно, когда он вырастет и станет сильнее… возможно, они вообще ему не понадобятся! Возможно, он станет настолько сильным, что разрушит эту политику, постоянно разлучавшую его с Леей. И принесет в галактику новый порядок, при котором матери и отцы не будут бросать своих сыновей… а если не выйдет, то сровняет галактику с землей.

Люк ушел, Лея улетела, и Бен Соло остался сидеть один в густой траве под ярким солнцем, задаваясь вопросом, почему он никому не нужен. Слезы катились по его щекам, он икал и шмыгал носом, вырывая пучки травы из земли. Сила расходилась от него, как океанские отливы под воздействием луны, и он тщетно пытался подчинить ее своей воле, заставить вернуть мать назад. Но Сила отказывалась подчиняться, утаскивая его в сторону, однако Бен был уже не маленький, чтобы его тащить.

Бен _правда_ не хотел делать маме больно. Он просто хотел, чтобы она вернулась и все прекратили его бросать. Вроде он просил не так уж много.

***

Кайло проснулся один своих покоях, и воспоминания медленно отступили прочь. Лежа на спине, сложив на груди руки, он моргнул, глядя в потолок — и знакомый страх покалыванием скользнул по затылку и обвился вокруг горла.

_Она тебя бросит._

В резком приступе паники он бросился к яркому присутствию в Силе, мгновенно смахивая остатки сна. Но Рей была рядом, в соседней спальне, недовольная тем, как ее грубо потревожили. Она отмахнулась от него сквозь сон, разбередив леденящую нужду, въевшуюся в его душу.

Кайло выскользнул из постели и принялся мерить нетерпеливыми шагами блестящий черный пол, пытаясь подобраться к голове Рей, пока она медленно возвращалась ко сну… Кто еще занимал ее мысли? Этот щеголь-пилот? Или штурмовик-предатель? Кайло потер рот, шлепнул рукой по голому бедру. Невозможно. Перед ним она была как на ладони. Ей ничего от него не спрятать, даже если попытается!..

Не будет ничего дурного в том, что он убедится в этом. Всего лишь слегка пробежится по ее мыслям и чувствам — ей не в чем будет его упрекнуть. Кайло сел на кровать и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в самое начало ее памяти и аккуратно разбирая хаотический массив на отдельные полосы. Но задерживаться слишком долго на какой-то из них было нельзя, иначе становилось слишком горячо, и это опаляло пронизанную ядом часть его души, закрытую тщательно воздвигнутым оборонительным заслоном.

Но он терпел этот обжигающий жар, сколько мог. Обгорая, как на солнце, в залитых светом областях, тоскуя в этих пролетающих воспоминаниях о цветах и запахах, стараясь завладеть этими моментами, покрыть их своим присутствием. Рей едва ли заметит — она никогда не пыталась таранить его защиту, запутанную им до состояния непроходимого лабиринта.

Кайло следовал переплетениями ее тревог и беспокойств, пока не ощутил спокойный ритм дыхания, тихое и размеренное посапывание. Ей было удобно. И хотелось увидеть предателей, хотя в этот самый миг Рей вполне устраивало то, что она сыта и спит в теплой мягкой постели. Это больше, чем то, к чему она привыкла.

Он лег на спину, дыша в унисон с ней. Их нервные импульсы и сознания сливались воедино, подстраиваясь друг под друга, пока он не ощутил, что проник ей под кожу, и ее чувства стали его чувствами — это было самое большое удовольствие, какое он испытывал в жизни. Кайло вздохнул, слушая, как сердце бьется в груди — наверное, он мог лежать так целую вечность, чувствуя, как ее жизненная энергия пульсирует вокруг, надежно укутывая его собой.

Рей зашевелилась во сне, вынудив его отступить. Но отступление скорее напоминало удар под дых. Словно его выгнали на мороз, лишили счастья, и Кайло начал задыхаться, пока не пополз обратно по паутинкам, соединяющим их… У нее не выйдет бросить его, даже если она захочет… Он все равно проскребет себе дорогу домой.

Кайло повернулся на бок, пока разум Рей снова дрейфовал в сонном мареве. Она станет более восприимчивой, когда устанет сопротивляться.

Куда более восприимчивой.


	4. hemlock

— Ты всегда ешь один?

День первый. Война окончена, стороны собирали жизнь по осколкам. Рей не терпелось увидеться с друзьями, убедиться, что они целы, но ей нравилось проводить время наедине с Кайло. Никакого Сноука. Только он, она и мерные переливы Силы между ними. Настолько мягкие, что убаюкивали.

Кайло сидел подле нее за маленьким, уставленным едой столиком. Темные глаза, полные тревоги и усталости, то и дело обращались к ней. Он почти не спал, а теперь денно и нощно рыскал в ее голове, пытаясь отыскать что-то обнадеживающее, способное рассеять страх, что Рей угонит корабль и сбежит. И не находил, но с этим она ничем не могла ему помочь.

— Ты всегда ела одна? — полюбопытствовал он в свой черед, подняв бровь, как раз когда закончил разрезать ее яичницу на кусочки, не проявляя интереса к своей порции.

— Просто… у меня не было выбора, — нахмурилась Рей, уклоняясь от вилки с нанизанной на нее едой. — Спасибо, я способна есть сама!

Кайло сжал зубы. На нем было его обычное облачение, вплоть до кожаных перчаток, свежее и чистое, но он все равно выглядел изможденным. Бросался на каждую безобидную мысль в ее голове, проверяя ее с привычной для него бесцеремонностью.

— Ты недоедаешь, — отрезал он.

— Это не значит, что меня надо кормить, как младенца! Ешь свой завтрак, а я справлюсь сама!

— Рей… позволь мне.

Он надавил на ее сознание, и Рей сжалась от неуютных ощущений, сердито выхватывая у Кайло поднос. Его взгляд неотрывно следил, как она сгребает завтрак и запихивает его в рот — второй раз, когда она ела самую вкусную в своей жизни еду. Рей отталкивала его мысленное вторжение до тех пор, пока ему не пришлось полностью отступить, но уже в следующее мгновение его присутствие затаилось на краю, ожидая момента, чтобы прошмыгнуть обратно. С этим Кайло уже освоился.

Рей хлопнула ладонью по столу.

— Вот! — выпалила она с набитым ртом. — Доволен?!

Поползновения Кайло во всем контролировать ее раздражали, и Рей не собиралась потакать ему в этом, тем более тому, чтобы с ней нянчились. Никогда. Она пристально смотрела на Кайло, пока медленно доедала завтрак, старательно притупляя маленький укол вины. Он так устал. Так измучился.

« _Не будь эгоисткой, Рей,_ — зашелестел голос из ядовитого уголка души. — _Он просто проявляет любовь_ ».

Сглотнув, Рей помолчала еще немного.

— …Прости, — она наконец перевела взгляд на свои руки, чтобы не видеть его пустых глаз.

Следующая минута прошла в тишине. Присутствие Кайло вновь просочилось в ее мысли, заполняя собой прежние непроглядные полости, и вызывало у Рей дрожь и желание зажмуриться. Они — что она, что он — были из сотканы из схожих нитей, тонких паутинок, мерцавших на свету или тускневших в темноте. Но нити Бена были холодными, тонкими, хлесткими. Как шелк. Рей же казалось, что сама она слишком раскаленная, чтобы к ней прикасаться, слишком огрубевшая после пережитых невзгод, чтобы сойти за нечто подобное.

Руки, затянутые в черные перчатки, вытерли ее ладони салфеткой. Кайло ничего не выдавал сквозь Силу, тщательно удаляя крошки с пальцев Рей, протирая между ними и вдоль ногтей. Следом он убрал испачканную салфетку в сторону и поднялся с кресла.

— Меня ждут дела, — немногословно сообщил он. — Пойдем, отведу тебя в твои покои.

Рей бросила взгляд на оставшуюся еду.

— Ты что, не будешь завтракать?

— Нет, — Кайло прошел мимо нее к двери. — Идем.

— И ты просто оставишь еду здесь? Чтобы ее выбросили?

— Именно так.

«Немыслимо! — подхватив и заботливо прижав к себе его тарелку с завтраком, Рей поспешила вслед за Кайло в предоставленное ей помещение. — Как вообще может прийти в голову идея выбрасывать столько прекрасной еды?»

Покидая ее каюту, Кайло замешкался на пороге, решив понаблюдать, как она устраивается за столиком и деловито приступает к пиршеству. Рей не оборачивалась, но чувствовала исходящие от него струйки удовлетворения. Конечно, он понимал, что она скорее отрубит себе руку, чем позволит выкинуть хорошую, неиспортившуюся еду, и воспользовался этим маневром, чтобы лишний раз подкормить ее.

***

— Что там с пустынной крысой? С девчонкой с Джакку?

Генерал Хакс и Кайло шагали рядом после совещания по общей оценке состояния Ордена. До сих пор не находилось глупца, который бы осмелился заикнуться о Рей, но славный генерал всегда находил способ залезть своим начищенным до блеска черным сапогом куда не просят.

— А что с ней? — отозвался Кайло.

— Она военнопленная? — жестоко улыбнулся Хакс и поднял брови. — Ей уже сообщили, что Сопротивление уничтожено?

Кайло резко остановился, взмахом руки отбрасывая генерала Хакса в ближайшую стену. Потом, не давая опомниться, сжал его Силой, сдавливая горло, пока бледная кожа не приобрела фиолетовый оттенок. Рей в своей каюте ощутила его гнев, и, похоже, встревожилась. Но ей как раз было не о чем беспокоиться.

— Ты ничего ей не скажешь, — процедил Кайло, глядя в выпученные зеленые глаза. —Что до твоего вопроса, то для тебя она не существует. — Он усилил хватку, и Хакс начал хватать воздух ртом, как скользкая рыбина, выброшенная на берег. — Теперь ступай. У вас есть работа, генерал.

Освободившись от Силовой хватки, Хакс тяжело осел на пол, судорожно пытаясь отдышаться.

Взмахнув плащом, Кайло направился дальше, пробегая по ниточкам, связывающим их с Рей, чтобы проверить, все ли ее устраивает, узнать, чем она занимается. От Рей не укрылся его интерес, но она не противилась его желанию справиться о ней — потому что любила его и хотела, чтобы он любил ее в ответ.

Разумеется, это не продлится вечно. Рей волевая и сильная — гораздо сильнее, чем сама считает. Ее страхи исчезнут, когда первая волна потрясения смоется повседневностью. Когда это случится, Кайло откроет ей истину: он — единственный, кто остался у нее во всей галактике.

Но пока — пусть верит, что ее друзья-предатели живы. Правда — горькая пилюля.

Рей сидела на постели, глядя в иллюминатор на мрачную черноту беспредельного космоса. Она успела переодеться — в серое платье, облегающее гораздо больше, чем ее старые рваные обмотки, и Кайло мог видеть плавный изгиб ее голени, босую ступню, волосы, спадавшие на плечи. Она сиротливо поджала под себя длинные ноги и от этого казалась такой маленькой. От нее так отдавало тоской…

Кайло почувствовав, как кровь горячо запульсировала, и не стал закрываться. Единственный раз, когда он коснулся ее — тот поцелуй в тронном зале Сноука, короткий и порывистый, а он жаждал большего: потрогать, попробовать. Теперь им никто не помешает. Никто не заберет Рей, как забрали его мать. Это колесо судьбы разбилось, и он держал осколки в кулаке.

Рей, повернувшись, взглянула на него. На ее руках темнели синяки и порезы после боя, но их хорошо обработал меддроид. Она слабо улыбнулась, однако Кайло ощутил ее звенящее, нарастающее беспокойство, когда позволил проявиться своему интересу к ее платью — и интересу его снять.

— Я съела твой завтрак, — сказала Рей после недолгой заминки. Она явно старалась не замечать его сексуальных аппетитов, нервничая из-за них. — Извини, но я не могла позволить еде пропасть зря.

— Я знаю. Рад, что ты хорошо поела. Хочешь еще чего-нибудь? — Он стянул перчатки и вскинул брови. — Может, что-нибудь особенное?

Она дернула плечом.

— Нет. Можно мне как-нибудь пообщаться с Финном? Им удалось приземлиться на Крэйте?

Кайло сжал челюсти, отложив в сторону перчатки. Вечно она думает о Финне, Лее или о каком-нибудь другом предателе. Его мать не погибла при атаке — иначе он бы почувствовал — но он был почти уверен в смерти FN-2187. Надеялся на нее. Возможно, стоит отыскать его труп — в качестве подтверждения для Рей.

— Пока ничего, — ответил Кайло. — Но я убежден, в скором времени мы получим отклик. Им известно, что ты со мной, что ты в безопасности, и это самое главное.

Рей опустила взгляд.

— …Надеюсь, с ними все в порядке. — Она опять оглянулась на иллюминатор, и что-то печальное, серебристое, подобно туману, заволокло ее мысленный взор, мешая читать мысли. Попытки Кайло разжечь в ней интерес остались незамеченными.

Он опустился у ее ног и — помедлив — положил руку ей на колено. Рей по-прежнему смотрела в космос с загадочным задумчивым выражением, и Кайло знал, что мысли ее заняты предателями. Но почему?.. У нее есть он, они вместе, равные в Силе, два одиночества, две половинки, сошедшиеся вместе. Никому больше этого не понять. Почему ей так тяжело просто отпустить предателей?

С трепетной нежностью он коснулся ее щеки, поворачивая лицом к себе. И поцеловал, придерживая за подбородок и вороша ее сознание, чтобы разузнать, как его приняли. Рей робко ответила на поцелуй, отрешаясь от Силы, явно желая сама, естественным образом, запомнить этот момент. Момент, от которого исходило тепло и свет, и Кайло придвинулся ближе, углубляя поцелуй и скользя ладонью по ее ноге к бедру.

В ушах стучал пульс. Кайло предпочел бы попросту сорвать с нее платье и сделать с ней то, чего ему хотелось больше всего, но он не желал причинить ей вред или напугать. Понятно, у нее что-то было на Джакку, хотя при одной лишь мысли об этом его кровь закипала от бешенства.

Рей отстранилась, широко открыв карие глаза.

— Бен…

— Хм, — Кайло обвил рукой ее талию и коснулся губами подбородка. На вкус ее кожа была именно такой сладкой, как он себе и представлял.

— Ты не устал? Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть?

— Был уставшим, пока не увидел тебя в этом платье. — Ее аромат менялся, пока он спускался короткими поцелуями по ее шее и ниже, вдоль линии ключиц. Становился легче, нежнее. Словно отражал эхо перемен в ее мыслях, где любопытство сменялось смущением и неловкостью. Хорошо. — Я сомневался, что ты его наденешь.

Он почувствовал, прижимаясь к шее Рей, как она сглотнула.

— В платье не слишком удобно собирать лом.

— М-м. Разумно.

Она сильно нервничала, и это _должно_ было показаться отталкивающим, но негативные эмоции лишь затягивали его глубже. Кайло всегда нравилось разбавлять удовольствие капелькой нерешительности, неуверенности… Капелькой боли.

Он якобы нечаянно стиснул ту руку, на которую пришелся удар преторианского стража — и Кайло захлестнул прилив красной, леденяще-обжигающей чужой боли. Рей зашипела, отшатываясь, но он схватил ее за талию и грубо приник к губам, заглушая возмущенное рычание. Его руки прошлись по ее спине, по напряженным мышцам — она была худенькой, но _сильной_.

Рей отозвалась на поцелуй с той же неистовостью, и он осмелел, пытаясь усадить ее себе на колени. И надеялся, что она будет сопротивляться, надеялся, что на его долю выпадет наслаждение повалить ее на кровать, покорить — так, как она провернула с ним в лесу. Желание застилало разум Рей, но сомнения никуда не ушли, и она все еще не полностью доверяла Кайло.

Возможно, теперь сомнения были ее неизбывными спутниками, и Кайло не знал, оставят ли они ее когда-нибудь. Рей может никогда не стать покорной.

Вдруг она прикусила его губу — словно в доказательство этого. Он с шипением оторвался от нее — скорее от неожиданности, чем от того, что почувствовал себя уязвленным, — и Рей, воспользовавшись моментом, выскользнула из его рук.

Она, пошатываясь, встала на пол. Сила закручивалась штопором вокруг нее, отражая смятение.

— Мне нужно побыть одной, — отрывисто выпалила она. — Пожалуйста, уйди.

Кайло кивнул и безропотно откланялся. Обходя ее, он подобрал перчатки и не произнес больше ни слова.

Вернувшись к себе и удержавшись от искушения разнести все в бездну на части, вызвал корабельного врача. Заложив руки за спину, Кайло нетерпеливо прохаживался по своим апартаментам, прислушиваясь к замешательству в мыслях Рей. Она не даст себе отрешиться от _них_. Что ж, если Рей это не под силу, придется ей помочь.

— Да, сэр? — раздался надтреснутый, немолодой женский голос.

— Джедайской пленнице требуется что-нибудь для успокоения. Принесите мне то, что у вас есть.

Доктор помолчала.

— Так точно, Верховный лидер. Следует ли заодно доставить вам что-нибудь, ослабляющее ее связь с Силой?

— …Нет. Только лекарства.

— Я доставлю их вам в течение часа, сэр. 

Кайло вырубил комлинк и взъерошил волосы. Безумно тянуло разобраться с ноющей проблемой в трусах, но Рей почувствует его отчаянное удовлетворение, так что пусть лучше страдает вместе с ним.

Пусть осознает, что творится с ним по ее вине.


	5. mistletoe

— О чем думаешь, когда смотришь на звезды, Рей?

Звезды мерцали за иллюминатором в черной беспредельной космической пустоте — недосягаемые, слишком далекие, чтобы дотянуться до них рукой. Прикрыв глаза, она нежилась в их свете, мечтая к ним прикоснуться — хотя бы раз, хотя бы на долю мгновения, прежде чем заживо сгореть в очищающем огне.

Рей опустила ресницы.

— Они красивые.

Ее тело тоже было чем-то священным, как звезды. Свет и жар опаляли ее изнутри, как необузданное пламя, и ей полагалось чувствовать себя таким же сияющим созданием с божественным предназначением, но вместо этого подступала боль. Весь ее свет казался не благословением, а проклятием, от которого не спрятаться, и некому заслонить ее от ослепительных лучей.

Пока не надвинулись черные тучи.

Он выдохнул ей в шею, с нежностью оглаживая изгиб бедра. Его тело было грубым и твердым, словно в противоположность ее хрупкой, затаенной силе, и благодаря этой связи Рей не чувствовала ноющей боли. Пусть свет мерк — она чувствовала себя целой, как никогда прежде. Ведь знала: он ее не оставит.

Его тело двигалось на ней, мягкими губами он скользнул по ее плечу — с приглушенным стоном. Рей не помнила, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он впервые явился к ней — может, час, может, несколько дней — но время ускользало, все дальше погружаясь в туман, сотканный из мрака и удовольствия. Шепот Силы оставался столь же настойчивым, но она перестала к нему прислушиваться.

Кайло благоговейно провел ладонью по ее животу.

— Я почувствую, когда это случится… как маленькая искорка света. Наша новая звезда.

— И… у нас будет семья? — спросила она.

— М-м… будет, — он схватил ее бедро и продолжил нежные ритмичные движения. Ощущение было не из приятных, словно тебя пронзают ножом, но оно приносило Рей странное душевное удовлетворение. Ей нравилось слушать его. — Обещаю.

Простые эмоции, которые она привыкла сдерживать, полностью накрыли ее, и Кайло уложил ее на спину. Он снова вошел в нее, тьма в свет, и Рей вцепилась в его лопатки. Он блестел от пота и дрожал, возобновляя прерванный ласковый темп, так осторожно, словно боялся обжечься.

И поцеловал ее в висок.

— Ты больше никогда не будешь одна. Я тебя не отпущу. Никогда.

Рей потерлась о его шею, размазывая слезы.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — его голос дрогнул, и он сжал в кулаках черную простыню рядом с ее головой, отчаянно дергая бедрами. Ей нравилась эта часть. Раньше она не осознавала, насколько хочет детей, но Кайло напомнил ей. Как напоминал принять лекарство, которое должно помочь им зачать.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотала Рей.

Кайло терся о ее щеку, пока она не ответила ему поцелуем. Его тело качалось над ней, пока он не довел себя до той грани, где разум расцветал чем-то невыразимо прекрасным и глубоко человеческим. Он уткнулся ей в шею, словно хотел укрыться, и глухо застонал — так, чтобы никто не услышал. Рей закрыла глаза, принимая его подношения, и ей почудилось, что огонь внутри унялся еще чуть-чуть.

Кайло замер, переводя дыхание. Она запустила пальцы ему в волосы, в очередной раз восхитившись ими.

Он сглотнул.

— Все, что я делаю, я делаю ради нашей любви, — его голова, покоившаяся ее плече, повернулась, пронизывая ее мягким темным взглядом. — Все.

— Я знаю.

Он завел прядь волос ей за ушко.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты вспомнишь об этом, когда перестанешь принимать лекарство. Оно вредно для малыша.

— Я вспомню.

Он улыбнулся, и сердце Рей на мгновение остановилось. И затем она ответила на его улыбку и обняла его, чувствуя, как он подается бедрами, в надежде направить свое семя в благодатную почву. И тогда — она надеялась — ей больше не придется быть одной. И верила, что это самая надежная гарантия.

Что-то, запертое в глубине, заходилось криком, пытаясь вырваться, но Рей и думать не думала открывать эту клетку.


End file.
